Usuratonkachi
by Azhure99
Summary: Naruto Vs Sasuke. The final battle ends with Sasuke poised to kill. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I felt his weight on top of me. His last attack had knocked me flat on my back. This was my last chance to save him. His legs straddled my hips pinning me to the ground as he raised his sword above me. I was terrified, if I couldn't talk him out of killing me then I would have to take him with me. Even then at that second before he killed me I didn't want to hurt him. I had to save Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I growled menacingly turning my feelings into power. He stopped moving. Time stopped. The air between us moved only by our harsh breathing and our eyes locked. His body on top of mine, so close, felt right somehow.

"It's to late, Naruto, It's just to late." He said, his hands shaking on his sword poised to end me.

"Sasuke," The word was soft, tender and my blue eyes filled with tears. "It's not to late, Sasuke. Just come home."

His eyes softened in confusion and disbelief. "Why?" He asked. His whole arms shook now and I couldn't tell if it were rage or regret that was making him like that. "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" He flung his arms wide throwing his sword to the side then grabbed me so hard by my jacket collar I felt like my neck would snap backwards. He wrenched me forward until our foreheads touched his eyes boring into my soul.

"Because I love you!" I shouted through my tears. My resolve hardened and the tears stopped "Sasuke," I put my right hand on the back of his head pulling him closer so I could fell his warm breath across my lips. I stopped breathing not knowing what would happen next.

"You're dumber than I thought Ursuratonkatchi," He chuckled to himself dropping me hard against the hard packed dirt beneath me. My head split open at the force, my eyes seeing bright angry lights. I retaliated angrily by using my hands to grab his collar and forcibly pulling him into a kiss. I could feel his surprise through my skin, but after a moments hesitation his whole body relaxed into mine.

I have never been more shocked than the moment I felt his tongue on my lips which I quickly parted letting his tongue enter and explore my mouth. My heart pounded frantically inside my chest and my head pounded in pain but the taste of him in my mouth and the feel of his hips grinding against mine focused all of my attention. I had him, I had Sasuke Uchiha.

"ch, teme," I scoffed when he finally pulled away for air. Then the lights were overcome with darkness. I passed out with a smile set firmly on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The first word out of my mouth as I regained consciousness was "Sasuke." I said his name before I even bothered to open my eyes. His face was what I wanted to see when I opened my blurry eyes. The face I had dreamed about, his dark eyes crinkling ever so slightly in relief when I awoke, the twitch his lips would make when a normal person would smile and he fights the urge, the worry lines on his forehead just for me, Sasuke's face. Then his husky voice would call me "dobe" and he'd tell me to get up and stop sleeping. But all I saw was a blurry white light on a white ceiling in the leaf's hospital.

Before I had the chance to see anything else I was attacked by Sakura and my vision was blocked by her bushy pink hair.

"Sakura, I... can't... breathe" I managed to get out.

"Naruto," She started then burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her tight breathing in the scent of the girl I had thought I loved, but nothing could distract me.

"Sasuke," I repeated. Her body went still in my arms and the silence in the room was deafening. I felt an icy chill wash over me, my body was paralyzed I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, all my attention focused on her next words but she was silent.

"No!" I growled, pushing her off of me. _Sasuke, where is Sasuke? He can't be...can't be...dead? _My mind eroded every thought, every memory, everything was erased save my last kiss with Sasuke. His smell, his taste, the look in his eyes, the_ feel _of him pushed against my body. _No! I need more! I need him, I need to love him, I need to hold him, I need to get him in bed, I need more than this! _I raged against the possibilities that Sakura's silence allowed to fill my head. I wanted to scream, cry, destroy things. I pictured myself standing over his grave unmoving for years until I was old and gray. I pictured the house we could have built, our kids, dying old safe and warm in each others arms. It crossed my mind I could always kill myself to join him but I was hit with a jolt of pain when I thought about my friends, when I thought about Sakura. It was only a single second between my outburst and her response but it was an eternity in my mind.

"He's alive. Naruto!" She had to shake me a little since I had been rendered mute by my relief. "He's alive."

My hands locked onto her arms like a vice, I needed her full attention. "Where is he? Sakura! Where is he?"

"He's here in the next room." She said to my back as I had started walking at 'here'. I rushed over to his room as Sakura continued to shout "Naruto! Your injuries!" at my back. I threw open the door and stopped dead at the sight in front of me. Sasuke was unconscious and injured while two ANBU stood guard.

"GET OUT!" I growled at them releasing all of my frustration and recovered chakra on them. The force nearly threw them out the window through which they quickly exited. I felt Sakura's presence behind me.

Her voice was soft, sympathizing, "He hasn't woken up yet." Taking slow steps I gradually closed the distance between me and the bed.

"Look at you... You're Sasuke Uchiha, you couldn't be hurt that badly by someone like me... right Sasuke?" I stumbled over my words and thoughts. His dark spiky hair was sprawled out across the white hospital pillow, his eyes were closed and he looked so much softer than he did when he was awake. I ran my fingers down the side of his face, he was so warm. I watched his chest rise and fall under the blanket, I'd never seen anything more perfect, all he had to do was open his eyes. I sat down on his bed leaning forward so our foreheads touched and listened to the music the sound of his breath made.

"Why'd you make me hit you so hard?" I quietly questioned as tears began to fall from my eyes. "Why couldn't you have just come home?" I sobbed and a tear fell onto Sasuke's sleeping face. I buried my head against Sasuke's chest and cried. "Why?..." ***sob* **"Why did you make me love you?"

I felt a light touch on my head, I wasn't sure that I wasn't imagining it until I heard.

"Stop crying, dobe...It's not like...not like _you..._could kill me" His voice was strained, he was obviously in pain. It was a kind of weakness he didn't like to show and one eye was shut in a wince. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura take an impulsive step forward then stop leaving us to our moment. His hand tightened in my hair as I stared at him memorizing every hue of color in his eye.

"Heh, Teme," I smiled. He smiled weakly as he dropped his hand and his eye drifted closed and his breathing returned to even. Then his head fell to the side causing a few hairs to brush delicately across his beautiful face.

"Naruto" Sakura grabbed my arm. "You need to get back to bed. Your injuries may be less serious but you still need intensive care." I didn't move or take my eyes from his face. I brushed the hairs back from his forehead. "Just a little longer?" I asked even though it was not a question.


End file.
